Wings
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Sakuno watches Ryoma play in a match and thinks about something she had said to him. RyoSaku fluff


Author's notes: Here's another RyoSaku fic!

I have been a bit lazy with the update of **Affections Across Time**. Sorry to all who are reading that fic! I hope the next chapter will be up soon. (sheepish)

This fic is loosely inspired by the song **Wings of Words **by **Chemistry**.

Enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of it characters.

* * *

**Wings **

Sakuno switched on the television. A tennis match was showing. It was the Wimbledon. On the grass courts an intense battle was raging. Two men, sweltering under the heat, were fighting for the ultimate glory. One of them was a tall blonde with deep-etched features. It was easy to tell he was from European descent. The other player had dark hair and a pair of cat-like eyes, his features unmistakably that of an Asian's.

The Asian was at match point. He bounced the tennis ball on the ground for a few times before catching it. With a look of determination on his face, he threw the ball up high, then jumped and hit it.

The ball whizzed to the opponent's court. He readied himself to hit the oncoming ball. The ball bounced on the grass court and he prepared to swing his racket to return it. He knew the ball was going to change it course and he was already in position. Indeed the ball changed its course and came directly at him. He tried to hit the ball but missed! The ball flew upwards, and then landed at the back of the court.

"Game and match to Echizen! 6-4, 7-5, 6-7, 6-3!" The umpire announced. The crowd broke into cheers. There was a large Asian contingent among the spectators and they were cheering the loudest.

Ryoma went over to the net to shake hands with his opponent and then with the umpire. He now had the Wimbledon title under his belt to add to the numerous titles he had attained. He gave his now-world-famous smirk while cameras clicked everywhere, trying to get a shot of the new Wimbledon champion who was brushing of all interviews and retreating into the rest room.

* * *

Sakuno sighed. Ryoma was indeed fantastic. She remembered what she had said to him before he left for London.

_"Even if I can't fly, I'll give you the wings to fly to the top. Do your best, Ryoma-kun!" _

Sakuno blushed at the memory. She felt so stupid saying that. Ryoma was already at the top, and he had the abilities to go to the top if he wasn't already there. Why would he need any help from her?

Sakuno was so engrossed in her thoughts she did not hear the door opening and a voice saying: "Tadaima."

Ryoma entered the house and was surprised his wife was not there to greet him like she usually would. He walked to living room and found her sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. The TV screen stopped at a tennis game. He raised his eyebrow at this.

"Watching the Wimbledon game again?" Ryoma spoke directly into Sakuno's ear, making her jump.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno let out, startled. "Don't scare me like that!"

Ryoma was alarmed when Sakuno had jumped in fright and leapt over the sofa. "I'm sorry Sakuno! Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm…I'm fine…but don't do that again!" Sakuno said, still shaking. Ryoma led her onto the sofa.

"You've been watching this game many times Sakuno." Ryoma said.

"I know, but it's the first time you won the Wimbledon!" Sakuno smiled.

"I'll win it again so you don't have to worry!" Ryoma smirked. "By the way," his features turned gentle. "How's my little one doing today?"

Sakuno patted her stomach lightly which had just started to bulge a little. "Doing just fine. The little one was the one who told me watch the game!"

"Oh really?" Ryoma smiled. "I have lots of games for him or her to watch!" With that, he gave Sakuno a hug. "I can't wait for our baby to be born."

"There's still another six months to go and after that you can impart all your skills to our baby!" Sakuno smiled warmly.

Ryoma gave Sakuno a kiss on her cheek before placing his ear on her stomach. Sakuno touched his bangs gently before she started to blush.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun…about what I said before you went to London…you know…" she stuttered. Ryoma lifted his head to look at her.

"You…you know…" Sakuno started her stammer again.

"What?" Ryoma looked at her quizzically.

"That…that is… 'Even if I can't fly, I'll give you the wings to fly to the top'. Do…do you remember that?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes I remember. Why?" Ryoma said.

"Ano…please just forget about it…It's…it's so stupid…" Sakuno blushed like a schoolgirl.

"It's not." Ryoma said simply.

"Eh?" Sakuno looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

Ryoma took Sakuno's hand into his. "You are the one who gives me the motivation to play my games. Without you I could never make it this far. You are my wings Sakuno, the wings which allow me to soar to the greatest heights."

Sakuno was surprised at her husband's words. She continued to hold the blush on her cheeks. It was a habit which could not be cured even after all the years.

"So please stay with me forever." Ryoma planted another kiss on Sakuno's cheek.

Sakuno nodded in response. She felt so happy. With Ryoma by her side and their baby on the way, she knew she would be happy forever.

* * *

Author's notes: I made Sakuno call Ryoma "Ryoma-kun". This is because I felt she would never change her habit even when they are married!

I used Wimbledon because I like watching tennis on grass courts! I don't really like clay courts (that's why I did not use the French Open).

Please read and review!


End file.
